


Утопи меня в своем костре

by allla5960



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, Gen, Psychological Drama, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финн смеется, едва видит галлюцинации впервые после воскрешения; Финн не бежит за ней, смеется сумасшедше громко и не двигается с места, глядя на черные полы ее хитона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утопи меня в своем костре

**Author's Note:**

> Вполне вероятно, что кого-то сквикнет. И это собственно все, что я могу сказать. 
> 
> Инцест, неграфичное насилие и смерти второстепенных персонажей, ООС - не ООС, в каком-то роде ER, редкостная психоделика, возможно кому-то неприятная. По сути, даркфик и рейтинг за сумасшествие Финна.   
> А да. Клебекка упоминается, но абсолютно вскользь.

— Фрея, да? 

Кол обводит длинными пальцами тяжелые чашки на столе и смотрит искоса, будто и знать не желает. Он ходит вокруг брата кругами и будто бы скучает, задает тему разговора почти случайно. Но Финн знает. 

— Она была прекрасна, — отрезает Финн, и Кол отшатывается, как до этого Сейдж. 

— Кей-кей, — отвечает Кол. 

Финну кажется, что он сейчас взорвется от раздражения; Финн вежливо просит прекратить жевать жвачку и выражаться безобразным современным слэнгом.

___

Финн, конечно, все понимает — непонимание в их семье карается смертью. 

— Когда я отдала Фрею, то Майкл... — говорит Эстер, и Финн слепнет на пару секунд. 

Из-под его ног дергают хрупкую дощечку, и он падает. 

_— Фи-инн, — тянет Фрея, позволяя ему взяться грязными руками за свои светлые волосы._

_Она улыбается чуть разочарованно, но, замечая испуг Финна, закрывает глаза и целует в лоб, отводя своими тонкими пальцами пару слипшихся прядок._

_— Ты станешь великим воином, — доверительно произносит Фрея, подаваясь вперед и сталкивая их лбами._

Финн выныривает; Финн говорит, что разберется с Камилл сам.

___

Финн смеется, едва видит галлюцинации впервые после воскрешения; Финн не бежит за ней, смеется сумасшедше громко и не двигается с места, глядя на черные полы ее хитона. 

— Я скучал по тебе так сильно, — говорит он, и Фрея исчезает моментально, будто прощаясь перестуком деревянных четок.

___

Финн ищет черты Фреи в каждом из них. В Клаусе, Элайдже, Ребекке, Коле, матери, Сейдж. Искал в прошлой жизни и продолжает в этой, не смотря на то, что сходств почти нет. 

В Элайдже нет ни грамма Фреи. И говорить тут даже не о чем, так как все это позерство пополам с выдуманным благородством, заставляет Финна желать лишь одного — смерти. 

У Ребекки такие же длинные, красивые волосы — они бьют Финну своим цветом по глазам, заставляя жмуриться. Ему иногда до ужаса хочется коснуться их, зарыться носом, расцеловать золотистый затылок, чувствуя губами колкость рассыпчатых волос. Но в Ребекке нет Фреи; с Ребеккой такой трюк не провернуть. 

Клаус, кажется, любит Ребекку, совсем не по-братски, но не Финну говорить об этом. Финн, наверное, должен испытывать понимание, но чувствует отвращение и подкатывающую к горлу тошноту от тех омерзительных взглядов, которые Никлаус кидает на Ребекку. Эти взгляды будто дуги высоковольтного электричества между ними; этими взглядами Клаус палит обивку антикварных диванов и ничуть не касается ими других. Парадокс, но в Клаусе Фреи больше всего, и от этого Финн ненавидит его сильнее всех. 

Остальные походят для него на промокшие в его крови бинты, которые тянутся по полу, пачкая паркет и оставляя неприятный запах. Они улыбаются, считают себя важными для него. 

Но на деле — они пустое место.

___

Финна выкручивает снова; Финн почти падает, пока бежит за Фреей. 

— Я видел, видел тебя, — шепчет в безумстве, сдирая колени и портя дорогие штаны о землю. 

_— Четки? Боже, их носят только ведьмы, — испуганно говорит Фрея, держа подарок на вытянутой руке._

_— Не нравится? — чуть шепелявя спрашивает Финн и его глаза начинают метаться по полу._

_— Они потрясающие, Финн, — будто не слыша его, произносит Фрея._

_Она гладит черные бусины слишком длинных четок с маленькой кисточкой на кончике, проводит пальцами по обожженной смоле, покрывающей деревянные шарики, и восторженно вздыхает, когда они издают стук дерева при соприкосновении._

Финн практически не дышит, захлебывается кислородом; его жесткие волосы гладит чужая рука, мгновенно мелькая длинными четками перед плывущим взглядом. 

— Они тебе нравятся, — вырывает из своего горла Финн и сжимает зубы, чтобы остановить волну дрожи по телу. 

Фрея никогда не отвечает.

___

Финн рассыпает соль кругами вокруг родителей; Финн уверен в своей правоте, когда оба тела пронизывает поток энергии. 

— Они умрут ради вас, — преданно говорит он. 

Финн чувствует чужой взгляд и не оборачивается — тогда ощущение продлится дольше. 

— Я убью их ради тебя, — едва разлепляя ссохшиеся губы, произносит Финн; Финн полосует ножом по руке. 

Капли горят ярко-красным в воде, собираются в причудливый узор, когда звучит чертова латиница, и рассыпаются в биллиард осколков при иврите. На мгновения в чашке отражаются лица — бледные, окровавленные, жалкие, мертвые. 

Заклинание отвечает; Фрея — нет. 

— Кровь к крови? — пробует Финн; Финн не намеренно тащит Ребекку вверх.

___

Финн идет; Финн отбивает деревянными подошвами жуткий стук и не использует магию. 

— Спасибо, — вежливо кивает он, проходя в открытую швейцаром дверь. 

Финн улыбается девушке на стойке регистрации, уборщице в коридоре, всем и каждому; Финн не меняется в лице, когда складывает Никлауса пополам, будто дешевую кушетку, и протирает им пол. 

— Не поможет, — качает головой Финн, глядя на оскал Элайджи и испуганные глаза Кола. 

Фин ухмыляется; Финн, наклонив голову, швыряет в маленькую ведьму чертовой жатвы немного своей магии. Кому пригодится мертвая ведьма? 

— Сойди с ума, — просто говорит Финн Элайдже, и тот моргает, делая три поспешных шага назад. 

Финн с удовольствием вдыхает запах гари; Финн идет в старый дом на Клейтон-стрит.

___

Финн не думает «вскрывать» эту тюрьму, лишь открывает дверь с прогнившими венками омелы. 

— Мне нужно найти... — начинает он. 

— Финн! 

За ее спиной стоит Фрея; Фрея отодвигает черную вуаль. 

Финн тонет; Финн окончательно ломает переключатель между реальностями.


End file.
